The Only Thing She's Running Is Her Mouth
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Pitch The tribe would be divided into three teams of three. Each team would use sand bags to knock down the other teams wall. Once one team decimates the other team's wall, both teams would switch positions, and one member will start rebuilding their wall. First team to finish rebuilding wins reward. Reward: '''A trip to a local spa and an overnight stay. '''Winner: Ashlee Turner, Franklin Tylers, and Kim Mills Immunity Challenge: Drop A Log With one hand, the castaways would hang on to a rope with several knots tied into it. The rope would be tied to one end of a heavy log. The other end of the log would be connected to a pivot point on a platform that the castaways would stand on. The castaways would start at the knot closest to the end of the log. Every three minutes, they would change hands and move one knot further down the rope. This would increase the angle of the log at the pivot point and increase the weight that the castaways would have to hold. The castaway who held on to the rope the longest would win. Winner: Kenneth Goldburg Story Night 27 The eight who attended tribal return after Elisabeth was sent to the jury in a close 5-4 vote. J.T. privately goes to Kenneth, Tanner, and Jason and apologizes for not flipping, saying he feels like it wasn't the right time to blindside Gretchen. He then leaves the three. Jason, very angry at J.T., suggests telling the majority of J.T.'s snake like gameplay to try and get him out. Kenneth shoots down the idea, saying J.T. is their only option to gain a little more power over the majority. Day 28 In the morning, the tribe meets Jeff for their next Reward Challenge. Barbie comes back from Exile on a boat and is visibly tired. Barbie states she didn't get any sleep on Exile and feels dead. After explaining the challenge, the tribe is split into three teams. The purple team is J.T., Barbie, and Gretchen, who will knock down the orange teams wall. The orange team is Ashlee, Franklin, and Kim, who will knock down the light green teams wall. The light green team is Tanner, Kenneth, and Jason, who will knock down the purple teams wall. Jeff starts the challenge and the orange and light green team get a head start, successfully knocking down the wall while the purple tea struggle, due to Barbie's weak state and Gretchen's inability to hit the wall. J.T. gets frustrated as he feels he is the only one doing work. After a minute, the teams go to their wall to rebuild. The orange team's wall has only four pieces on the ground, allowing them to finish the wall in record time, winning them the challenge. When asked who they will send to Exile, the winning team send Tanner. When asked why, Kim states it is two weaken him. Tanner scoffs and Kim's blunt honesty and goes to the boat for Exile. The three winners arrive at the spa and are greeted with locals with a tray of food and drinks. Kim jokes about the majority of female employees with Franklin. Franklin jokes back, saying he is excited. At camp, the five losers start to do their daily chores. Barbie suggests that they just take a day off for relaxation, and the other four agree. Barbie spends the rest of the day sleeping in the shelter while J.T. vents to Kenneth about Gretchen's poor performance in the challenge. Kenneth agrees, saying Gretchen was 'pretty much useless'. J.T. and Gretchen talk by the well. Gretchen states that it's fun running the show and she couldn't be any happier. J.T. asks if Gretchen feels like she's being to rude to the minority, as she seems to forget that they will be going to the jury. Gretchen states that she doesn't care, as the minority are just gross guys. At the reward, the three winners sit down by the pool and relax with drinks in their hand. Franklin says, while Exile will surely weaken Tanner, he still has the idol to worry about. Ashlee says they would split the votes, three on one and three on the other, preferably on Jason and Tanner. Franklin worries about Kenneth, saying that they can't keep him in the game for to long. Kim says Kenneth hasn't been a real threat so they can leave him be. At camp, J.T. and Kenneth meet up at the beach. Kenneth asks if he thinks Gretchen will flip again in order to take him out. J.T. says it's something that has crossed his mind and doesn't trust Gretchen to go to the final six. Kenneth says the only real chance to take out Gretchen is now, as he won't have the votes to take her out afterwards. J.T. begins to think about his options. Kenneth runs to Jason, who is in the shelter next to a sleeping Barbie. Kenneth whispers to Jason the conversation he had with J.T. and thinks he got through to him. Jason is happy, but tells Kenneth he believes Tanner won't be able to survive the next few Tribals due to his large target. The two men agree to stay loyal to each other to the end. At the reward, Franklin and Kim talk privately while Ashlee naps. Kim tells Franklin that she thinks going with Ashlee to the final six could be a mistake, due to her being very persuasive. Franklin agrees, saying Ashlee is very dangerous to let in the final five and the two think they need to take her out before final six. Day 29 Ashlee, Franklin, and Kim return from their reward. Once back, Kim goes on about how nice the spa was, annoying the others. Tired of listening to Kim, Jason leaves the shelter to collect fire wood. Kim watches it and gets upset at Jason for leaving while she tells everyone about the reward. When Jason returns from the woods, it begins to rain. Everyone gets under their shelter to protect themselves. Kenneth comments how their shelter's roof was poorly made since bits of rain are seeping through. On Exile, Tanner hides in a cave. He comments how he hasn't been feeling well and worries about the challenge. Day 30 The tribe meets Jeff for their next immunity challenge and Tanner returns from Exile. Kim notes that Tanner is visibly beat, saying he will be easier to beat in the challenge. The tribe then begins the immunity challenge. Ashlee is first out after two minutes. The eight still in make it down to the third knot before some begin to struggle. Jason, J.T., and Kim are the next three out, leaving Gretchen, Franklin, Tanner, Kenneth, and Barbie. They get to the final portion of the rope with no knot. Gretchen struggles and the rope slips from her hand. Franklin and Barbie are the next two to lose their grip, leaving Kenneth and Tanner. The two men continue to struggle throughout the challenge before Tanner falls back, releasing his rope and winning Kenneth immunity. At camp, Kim gathers her alliance to talk about the vote. She states that the guys and Barbie will vote Jason and the other three girls will vote Tanner. The other five have no problem with the voting and disperse. J.T., Barbie, and Ashlee walk together to camp. J.T. says he wants Gretchen gone tonight but isn't fully sure if he will flip, since it is a big risk. Ashlee says that if he feels like it would benefit their game, Gretchen should go. Barbie feels a little worried about going against Kim as she has a lot of power within the tribe. J.T. restates that he is still unsure. At the shelter, Franklin voices his concern to Gretchen about J.T. possibly flipping. Gretchen states she's confident J.T. won't, saying getting rid of anyone in the alliance would be a bad move since it would cause distrust among everyone and give the other side a fighting chance. J.T. and Tanner talk by the beach. Tanner says his allies are voting Gretchen and continues to beg him to vote with them. J.T. tells Tanner about the split vote and how he wants to use it to get rid of Gretchen. He then tells Tanner to not use his idol, telling him he's good. At Tribal, Kim boldly states that the other alliance should get ready for the jury seats as their six is a loyal group and won't turn on each other. Tanner tells Kim that she is getting cocky and was taken out last season for getting to comfortable. Kim merely ignores him. Jason says it's been tough being in the minority for the majority of the game but he's still holding on. Jeff asks J.T. if his decision for the vote was made, which he says he has made his decision. Before the votes are read, Tanner stands up, stating he is using the idol on himself. As he hands Jeff the idol, Gretchen and Kim give each other satisfied smirks. J.T. simply watches Tanner go up to Jeff and back to his seat, with Tanner saying 'I just had to.' Jeff then pulls out three Tanner votes, which don't count. Jeff then pulls out two Jason votes and then three Gretchen votes. Gretchen merely shrugs, knowing the minority voted for her and that J.T. voted Jason. But in reality, J.T. votes for Gretchen, blindsiding everyone in the game and on the jury, with the exception of Ashlee. Kim takes note of every reaction and gives J.T. a death glare. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Kim and Franklin begin to distrust J.T. * Two Survivors go home! * One Survivor gives up immunity to save another, will it end their game? Author's Notes Life At Ponderosa Gretchen leaves for Ponderosa in a shocked state. She says that J.T. isn't playing a smart game and is giving the other alliance hope. Gretchen meets with medical and learns she lost 10 lbs. Gretchen is surprised, saying she thought she lost 15 lbs at least. She is then put in the car heading for Ponderosa. She says Gerard and Elisabeth are probably giddy that she's gone. Gretchen states she had a blast playing and wouldn't change a thing, saying she loved being a part of the multiple blindsides and taking out the people who were against her. She then hops in the shower. The next morning, she is still given the cold shoulder by the other jurors. Gretchen states that they are being childish and will get over their outing soon, saying it was a game. She decided to spend her day watching movies by herself. Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes